


Feels Like The First Time...

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bad Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Insecurity, M/M, Robert is trying his best, Scars, Smut and Fluff, discussion of injuries and scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are back together after everything and Aaron wants to take things slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like The First Time...

It was Aaron that had asked to go slow. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Robert because he did; he wanted to more than anything but he didn't want the relationship to move too fast. It first came up the night Robert had taken him out in Hotten to a restaurant and having driven back they were parked up outside the pub; taking the quiet moment to kiss in peace.  
"Mmm...Wait...wait."  
Robert pulled away immediately,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Nothing...nothing's wrong I promise I just...I don't wanna rush. I don't want us to just be about sex. You know?"  
Robert watched him for a moment and nodded,  
"You wanna wait?"  
"Yeah...is-is that okay?"  
Robert smiled and stroked Aaron's cheek,  
"Aaron you gave me another chance. I'm happy to do whatever makes you comfortable okay?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Thanks. Just for a while."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Whatever you say. Just tell me when you're ready...we can still do this though right?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled him in,  
"Oh yeah."  
Robert smiled before kissing him again.

Robert was starting to find it difficult after the third week; he'd been trying hard- taking Aaron on dates and treating him the way he thought he deserved. But it was becoming difficult.  
"So...see you tomorrow then?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled at his jacket to bring him in for another kiss,  
"Mm it's been a while since I kissed someone goodbye at their front door."  
Aaron chewed his lip and scrunched his nose,  
"Well...this is the back door technically. Front door's round there, I can take you there if you'd rather."  
He laughed as Robert poked his ribs,  
"You know what I mean."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I know...I know you've been patient. And I appreciate it...I just..."  
"You're not ready yet."  
Aaron shook his head and Robert sighed,  
"Okay...I better go home then before I'm overcome with lust."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Sure you don't want a drink? Sit with the in laws?"  
Roberts eyebrows went up,  
"In laws now is it?"  
Aaron swayed slightly,  
"Just a phrase."  
Robert smiled and then looked around,  
"Nah I need to get home. Got something I need to take care of."  
He looked at Aaron intently,  
"If you catch my drift..."  
Aaron frowned then burst out laughing,  
"You're a nightmare."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
"I really should go though...see you tomorrow yeah?"  
Aaron kissed him again; tangling his fingers in Roberts hair as he kissed him deeply. He moaned and broke away suddenly,  
"Go. Go before I change my mind."  
He turned on his heel and went inside; closing the door on the surprised Robert who wiped his mouth and smirked before taking a deep breath,  
"Goddamn."  
He glanced around and adjusted himself; his trousers all too tight all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and headed to his car.

Aaron was finding it harder than he cared to admit. He didn't wanna admit to Robert that he regretted putting a hold on sex roughly two days after suggesting it but he did. He had locked himself in his room the night before and had to jerk off several times before he felt relaxed enough to sleep; he was just about relaxed when Robert text him and all he could think about were Roberts fingers and how skilled he was at bringing him to orgasm using the lightest of touches. He pictured it; lying on the bed with his cock in hand and his other arm slung over his face, he pictured Robert naked; pictured running his tongue over his pale skin, counting each freckle and each mole with a kiss. He thought about the man’s lips; so plump and red being pulled between teeth as they kissed. His orgasm came quickly and with a groan before he could even think about texting back. Now he was sitting at his desk; his leg jiggling constantly as he tried to focus on work and not remember the time during their affair when he pushed Robert down into the chair he was sitting in and rode him until they were swearing and panting into each other’s mouths. The knock on the door interrupted him and he sat up straight; a grin spreading on his face as the object of his affection walked in carrying two coffees,  
"Fancy a break?"  
Aaron shifted on his seat as Robert walked over and handed him a cup,  
"Thanks."  
Robert sat on the edge of the desk,  
"Where's Adam?"  
Aaron took a gulp of coffee,  
"Mm he's on a job."  
Robert nodded,  
"Ah...that why you're slacking?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"And you're what? Doing client research?"  
Robert smirked,  
"No I'm on a mission."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Oh yeah?"  
He glanced down and regretted it immediately as he watched Robert fiddle with the lid of his coffee. He swallowed as Robert smirked again,  
"Yeah it's called trying to refrain from putting my ex-wife’s head through a wall."  
Aaron didn't answer and Robert frowned,  
"Hey? You alright?"  
Aaron met his eye again and stuttered,  
"I uh...what?"  
Robert laughed and stood up; placing his coffee on the desk and shoving his hands into his pockets,  
"Do you wanna go out tonight? Somewhere other than the pub?"  
Before either could fully register what was happening Aaron had left his seat and slammed Robert against the wall; his hands tangled in the man’s shirt as he kissed him desperately. Robert moaned in surprise; his own hands gripping Aaron's jacket before he pulled away,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron almost growled at him,  
"I want you. Right now."  
He kissed him again and Robert pushed him back,  
"Aaron what the hell?"  
"Don't act like you don't."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I do...I do God I do and I can't believe I'm stopping this but you don't want this. Not here."  
Aaron frowned and cupped him,  
"You sure?"  
Robert's head fell back and his mouth fell open,  
"Oh god..."  
He pushed Aaron back and stepped away,  
"You don't want our first time to be in a porta cabin. You don't. Not really."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded,  
"You're right...you're right, fuck. I'm sorry."  
Robert looked at him for a moment and nodded,  
"You want to sleep together?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah. Yeah I do."  
Robert nodded again,  
"Make yourself free tonight okay?"  
He walked over and picked up his coffee, stopping to kiss Aaron briefly,  
"I'll make it special."  
Aaron looked away and nodded,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert grinned,  
"Don't be. I'll pick you up later. Pack for the night."  
He left the porta cabin and Aaron staring after him.

"Aaron here?"  
Chas gave him a look of annoyance and walked into the back to shout for Aaron. She came back out and he raised his eyebrows,  
"You know it really is the warm welcome that brings me back here time and time again."  
She gave him a dirty look and turned to talk to someone else. Robert shook his head; grinning as Aaron walked in from the back,  
"You ready?"  
Chas turned around and stopped at the sight of Aaron's bag.  
"What's going on?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"We're eloping."  
"Robert."  
He laughed and Aaron sighed,  
"We're just getting away for a night. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
He kissed his mum on the cheek and heading around the bar. Robert smiled and put a hand on his shoulder,  
"Come on Mr Sugden."  
Aaron rolled his eyes as they walked out; Robert glanced behind him at Chas and smiled before following Aaron to the car.

"Are you...serious?"  
Aaron looked up at the building in shock,  
"This place is..."  
"Special enough?"  
Aaron looked at Robert and grinned,  
"Haven't seen the room yet."  
Robert smiled,  
"Come on then."  
He grabbed his wrist and pulled him along into the hotel.

Aaron put his bag down on the chair and took a deep breath; he smiled at the arms around his middle,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron smirked and turned his head to look at him,  
"Suddenly nervous."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"We'll go slow as you want okay?"  
Aaron turned in his arms and pressed their heads together,  
"I don't wanna go slow. Not anymore."  
Robert bit his lip and slid his hands up Aaron's arms,  
"We have all night..."  
Aaron nodded and moved his head until their lips were mere millimetres apart; Robert smiled then pulled away,  
"I got some stuff."  
Aaron fell forward slightly and cleared his throat,  
"You did?"  
Robert looked at him and grinned,  
"Steady?"  
Aaron pushed his arm and watched as Robert delved into his bag,  
"Lube...many versions..."  
He looked over and winked at Aaron,  
"Flavours."  
Aaron grinned and Robert turned back again,  
"Condoms and condoms...and condoms."  
"Jesus."  
Robert turned his head and looked at him,  
"Aaron we don't want an unwanted pregnancy on our hands now do we?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sat heavily on the bed,  
"No no please...carry on."  
Robert grinned and looked in the bag,  
"I have some other things but...uh...they're more for later."  
Aaron frowned and Robert dropped the bag before looking at him and walking over. He hooked a finger under Aaron's chin and leant down to kiss him; pulling him to his feet to deepen it as his hands found the hem of Aaron's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Aaron immediately moved to cover the scars on his body; sending a stab of guilt and shame through Robert as he remembered the vile words he spat at him. He glanced away and grabbed the hem of his own shirt; pulling it off and grabbing Aaron's hand,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron looked at him and Robert brought his fingers to the scar on his chest. Aaron looked where his fingers met raised skin and gasped slightly. Robert closed his eyes for a moment; focusing on the feel of Aaron's warm finger tips on his skin. He smiled briefly before opening them and looking at Aaron. He lifted his head and kissed him again, walking him back against the wall and tangling his fingers in the man’s hair as he moved his kisses from his lips to his jaw and throat.  
"Ready?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert kissed him gently,  
"I love you Aaron."  
Aaron pressed a hand to his face gently and stroked his cheek with his thumb,  
"I love you too."

Aaron gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as Robert pushed his fingers back into him.  
"God damn it Rob."  
Robert kissed his throat and rocked his hips against his leg,  
"Just making sure you're nice...and...Prepped."  
Aaron gasped as Robert stroked his prostate relentlessly,  
"I am...I am..."  
Robert looked at him and leant down to kiss him gently before pulling his fingers free,  
"Hold on then."  
He moved across the bed to grab the condoms; smiling as Aaron kissed his shoulder. He climbed to his knees and rolled the condom on before turning around,  
"Nice. Red."  
Robert laughed and pulled Aaron in to kiss him before pushing him back down again and pulling his legs around his waist,  
"Last chance to back out."  
Aaron pulled him down,  
"Hurry up and fuck me."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yes sir."  
He pulled Aaron's legs around him more tightly and kissed him again.

They lay tangled together; Robert running his fingers through Aaron's hair slowly as the man listened to his steady heartbeat. He chewed his lip for a moment before propping himself up on his elbow and looking at his scar. He reached out and touched it gently,  
"Does it hurt?"  
Robert folded his arm beneath his head,  
"The scar?"  
Aaron ran a fingertip over it and Robert shook his head,  
"No...It’s just...there. Constant reminder of what happens if I don't watch my mouth."  
Aaron looked at him and Robert shifted slightly,  
"It just...I don't look at it too often."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded as Robert sat up,  
"Reminds me too much of the monster I was."  
Aaron looked at him; reaching up and stroking his cheek gently,  
"You've changed."  
"Because of you."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No...No I don't get credit for that."  
Robert leant into the warmth of Aaron's hand,  
"But it's true. It was all you."  
Aaron leant in and kissed him again; Robert slid his hand up his arm and cupped the back of his head,  
"I want you Aaron."  
Aaron smirked,  
"You have me."  
Robert looked at him,  
"No I mean I want you...in...Me."  
Aaron pulled away slightly,  
"You want...? But we've never...you've never...are you sure?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I want you to have everything...all of me. I want this."  
He took Aaron's hand in his,  
"I want you Aaron."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"How do you want me?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Now?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron smiled and nodded again; pushing his hand through Roberts hair as he did,  
"You've done it before right?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Ages ago though."  
Aaron kissed him gently,  
"Lie down."  
Robert did as he was told and smiled as Aaron grabbed the lube and another condom,  
"You sure you want this?"  
Robert clambered to his knees and moved to the end of the bed; he put his hands on Aaron's hips and smiled up at him,  
"Aaron Livesy...will you fuck me?"  
Aaron burst out laughing,  
"Lie down. Go on."  
He watched Robert get into position and took a breath before climbing onto the bed.

Robert arched his back and groaned as Aaron pushed another finger in,  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded; a bead of sweat rolling slowly down his face,  
"Yeah...yeah I'm good."  
Aaron looked down at his fingers disappearing into the man and swallowed. He pulled his fingers free slowly and grabbed the lube to pour more on,  
"More?"  
He looked at Robert,  
"You haven't done this in a while okay? Just...trust me."  
Robert blinked and nodded,  
"Okay..."  
Aaron pushed two fingers back into him and curled them to rub at his prostate. By the time Robert was open enough he was sweating and cursing. Aaron kissed him and pulled his fingers free,  
"Roll over."  
Robert did as he was told; bunching the pillow under his chin and pushing his head into it. Aaron leant forward and kissed his back before kneeling to roll the condom onto himself and cover his cock with more lube. He spread some on Roberts hole before gripping his hip as he pushed into him,  
"Agh...fuck!"  
Aaron stopped and stroked Roberts back,  
"You okay?"  
Robert nodded and let out a long breath,  
"Yeah...yeah go on."  
He bit down on the pillow as Aaron push slowly into him until he was flush against his arse.  
"There you go."  
He pulled out slowly before pushing back in; repeating this a few times until he heard the change from discomfort to pleasure in Roberts moans,  
"Fuck...fuck Rob."  
He rocked his hips as Robert moaned,  
"Oh my god...oh my god."  
Aaron pulled out and turned Robert over; pulling his legs around his waist and pushing back in. He kissed him deeply as he thrust into him,  
"God you feel amazing."  
Robert could only groan in response as he wrapped his arm around Aaron's neck and kissed him.  
"Rob I'm close...I'm close."  
Robert nodded and kissed him again before sticking his hand between them and stroking himself as Aaron's thrusts became more erratic,  
"I-I love you. I love you."  
Aaron came shortly after Roberts words; groaning deeply as he did then smacking Roberts hand away and stroking him to his own orgasm. The two men collapsed back into the bed and found each other’s mouths once more.  
"You okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I'm great."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Worth the wait then?"  
Robert rolled over and kissed him,  
"Always."  
Aaron smiled into the kiss and brushed their noses together,  
"I love you too...you know that right?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I know."  
Aaron kissed him once more then climbed from the bed to clean himself up.

Robert woke up first and lifted his head from Aaron's chest with a smile. He watched the man sleep for a few moments before moving to rest his head on Aaron's collarbone; the man shifted slightly and put his arm around him as the two took advantage of the time together before having to go home.


End file.
